Rescue
by Nina Keehl
Summary: [End Game]. 'Parece que fue hace mil años que luché para salir de esa cueva, me convertí en Iron-Man, me di cuenta de que te amaba.'


_Sup', is there anyone alive out there?_

Porque definitivamente yo respiro, pero no sé si estoy viva después de **_End Game._**

**ADVERTENCIA:** Por supuesto, el siguiente contenido es un saco de _spoilers._

La historia está dedicada a** adristbdt.** ღ

Disfruten la lectura.

Marvel y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Rescue.**

* * *

_Will that be all, Mr. Stark?_

ㅤ

ㅤ

Pepper lo supo incluso antes de que él mismo lo supiera.

Tony salvaría el mundo.

Lo miró de esa forma que ella tenía de mirar, un gesto suave que apenas formaba una sonrisa, sus ojos parecían oscurecerse un poco, azul que anuncia la llegada de una tormenta, en completo silencio a la espera de que la barrera metálica que él alzaba ante todo el mundo se derribara sólo por esa mirada. Como siempre, ella tuvo éxito.

— Es lo correcto.

_Y es lo que quieres hacer_, escuchó las palabras sin necesidad de que ella las dijera, la caricia que recibió sobre su mejilla fue más que suficiente para entender el mensaje, sin lograr entenderla por completo. ¿Así de simple? ¿Sólo se marcharía? Pepper deslizó su mano de la mejilla de Tony hacia el cuello, empujando de éste hacia el frente para reducir la distancia que les separaba del sofá en el que ambos estaban sentados. Lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos estaban rojos, pero las lágrimas no se mostraron frente a él; nunca lo hacían.

— Sé que somos felices, Tony. Somos muy afortunados por serlo —. Y aun si sus ojos estaban rojos, la voz de Pepper no quebró en ningún momento. Firme como el agarre contra el cuello de su esposo, mantuvo la compostura. — Pero no serás completamente feliz hasta que salves el mundo —sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, entre el reclamo y la diversión, un gesto familiar que daba a Stark el recordatorio de cuán transparente era ante ella—, este mundo donde Morgan está creciendo. Quiero que ella viva sin miedo… y su padre puede lograr eso.

_Te amo tres millones._

Tony sintió que iba a soltarse a llorar, así que agachó la cabeza y apoyó la frente contra el hombro de su esposa. Los brazos de Pepper le rodearon al instante, lo sostuvieron cuando temió que iba a desbordarse en temblores, calmaron el peso de sus hombros y redujo el miedo de su corazón. Le recordó, por una vez más en una cuenta que iba demasiado lejos para tener un número claro, que existían razones para seguir peleando, razones para proteger lo único sin lo que no podía vivir. Su familia.

— Estaremos aquí cuando vuelvas. —añadió Pepper, y por un momento, un segundo fugaz, Tony creyó escuchar su voz quebrarse, mas al separarse del apoyo y volver a mirarla, ella permaneció con sus ojos rojos sin presencia de lágrimas y ese porte lleno de fuerza que le impresionó muchos años de vuelta al pasado cuando la mujer sentada detrás del escritorio le miró sin temer su inteligencia, poder o dinero, y dijo: _va a arrepentirse si no me contrata, Sr. Stark._

El recuerdo le provocó una sonrisa.

— ¿En qué momento me enamoré de la mujer más fantástica del mundo? —su mano mueve el fleco de Pepper hacia un lado, descubriéndole la frente por unos segundos antes de que el cabello vuelva a caerle sobre el rostro.

Ella también sonrió.

— Ciertamente tienes mejores gustos que yo.

Ambos compartieron una risa baja, demasiado simple y demasiado efímera, pues la realidad les golpeó en el segundo siguiente. Tal vez podía ser la última risa que compartirían en esa vida.

Así que Pepper decidió inclinarse a él y besarlo en los labios, porque si seguía mirándolo iba a llorar frente a él y no podía permitirse algo como eso, no podía dudar del apoyo que brindaba a Tony y dejarse llevar por los deseos egoístas de mantenerlo allí, encerrado en su hogar, en sus brazos, lejos de los peligros y los riesgos que un héroe carga.

Iron-Man pertenecía al mundo, pero esa noche deseó que Tony Stark fuera sólo suyo.

Él correspondió a su beso. La mantuvo tan cerca de sí por varios minutos mientras sus labios se comunicaban en un idioma propio, uno que habían aprendido a entender juntos al paso de los años.

El final de todo pareció acecharles desde uno de los rincones, mas el frío que éste provocó fue ahogado en la temperatura de ambos cuerpos buscándose refugio uno con el otro mientras caminaban a tientas hacia la habitación que les pertenecía. Tan veloz como las ropas les abandonaron, también lo hizo el fantasma que amenazaba con arrebatarlo todo. No esa noche. No en ese momento. Podía luchar mañana, podía luchar contra lo que fuera cualquier día de su vida, pero no cuando Pepper se aferraba a su espalda, jadeos ajenos mezclados a los suyos, un movimiento compás que arrebataba palabras de amor u oraciones incompletas sobre lo sexy que lucía el cabello rojizo contra la sábana o la barba que cosquilleaba en el cuello sensible de ella.

Recostados de lado, mirándose uno a otro, Pepper sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a enrojecer. Tony deseó que los segundos fueran más lentos cuando le apartó un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la mejilla, adorando la manera en que el sonrojo acentuaba las pecas del rostro de su esposa. Podían vivir eternamente en esa noche, en ese momento, pero nadie vivía eternamente.

— Quiero mostrarte algo en lo que estoy trabajando.

Tony no dio espacio a ninguna queja tras la espontánea declaración, se puso de pie rodeando la cama; a mitad del camino tropezó con su bóxer y se lo colocó debido al frío de la cabaña (no era tan pudoroso como para cubrirse frente a ella). Pepper, a regañadientes, salió también de la cama y se vistió con la blusa blanca a medio abotonar y su ropa interior. Apenas lo hizo, Tony le jaló de la muñeca cual si fuera un niño y ella rodó los ojos, sin más opción que seguirlo.

Siempre parecía no tener opción cuando debía seguirlo. Después de todo, ella quería seguirlo a donde fuera.

Llegaron hasta el taller implantado en la cabaña. Pepper estaba acostumbrada a ser público de los inventos de su esposo, aun si no compartía la pasión por los trajes o la tecnología que él creaba, mas una punzada en el pecho le atravesó al verlo andar de aquí hacia allá por el espacio que le pertenecía, preguntándose si llegaría el día en que no vería más a Tony inventando algo nuevo.

— ¿Lista?

— ¿Uh? Oh, claro, lista. —encogió los hombros, sin saber qué esperar a continuación, pero agradecida de que la voz de Stark le salvara de los pensamientos pesimistas.

Pepper era sorprendida a menudo por Tony Stark, incluso antes de ser pareja, mas lo que sus ojos vieron ante ella esa noche fue una de las más grandes sorpresas que había tenido en toda su vida. Una armadura violeta, de complexión reducida a comparación de otras, estaba expuesta en una de las mesas del taller; Tony, al otro lado de la mesa, mantuvo la vista sobre el nuevo modelo.

— La he llamado _Iron Rescue._ —anunció, levantando entonces su mirada hacia Pepper. — Es para ti.

Los ojos rojos de Pepper finalmente liberaron sus primeras lágrimas.

— Tony…

— Desde que llegaste a mi vida, me has rescatado de todas las formas posibles… supuse que era un buen nombre para tu armadura dado lo que significas para mí.

— Por Dios, Tony. —masculló Pepper, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos por algunos segundos. Cuando se descubrió, atravesó el espacio que les separaba a grandes zancadas y se lanzó hacia su esposo, le abrazó por el cuello y se aferró fuertemente a su presencia.

— También es la más resistente. —continuó su explicación, al tiempo que sus brazos sostuvieron la espalda de Pepper y le apretó contra sí. — Posee una fuerza única. Jamás la verás rendirse. —ella sollozó sobre su hombro y aumentó la firmeza del abrazo; Tony ya no supo si hablaba de la armadura o de ella, aunque realmente no importaba.

_Iron Rescue_ sólo era un reflejo de lo que Virginia significaba para Tony Stark.

Un rescate. Una esperanza. Una oportunidad. Una razón. La más fuerte. La más resistente. La protectora de su cordura y corazón. La mujer más valiente. La heroína de su vida.

— Dios, Tony, te amo, te amo tanto. —y allí estaba ella, llorando sobre su hombro y siendo igual de fuerte que siempre, igual de valiente como lo fue desde el día en que la conoció.

Pepper no le pidió quedarse. Pepper no le pidió nada. Sólo dijo que lo amaba. Le recordó que ese amor valía lo suficiente para seguir luchando, aun si tenían que hacer sacrificios en el camino. Aún si perdían en una batalla más grande que la Tierra.

— ¿Eso es todo, _Sr. Stark_? ¿Puedo ir a dormir ya? —murmuró cuando logró controlar el llanto; la tenue sonrisa de burla a sus palabras acompañó al dorso de su mano que se encargó de limpiar las lágrimas que había derramado. Tony ayudó a secar la mejilla de su esposa con el pulgar y sonrió fugazmente.

— Eso es todo…—el espacio a continuación le remontó a los viejos años, pero algo había cambiado cuando fue rescatado—, _Sra. Stark._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es todo.

Tony no tiene la fuerza de decir a Peter Parker que no llore, que encontrará la forma de recomponerse aun si sabe que es imposible, pero aquel lado sentimental implementado muy por debajo del metal le hace querer mentir al chico para protegerlo del dolor, pues sabe lo que es perder a alguien en batalla. O al menos, aun si no es tan cruel para mentir, tal vez pueda juntar la fuerza suficiente para decirle que no llore por él, bromearía con algo relacionado a la herencia o sería serio para pedirle que cuide de Morgan como su hermana, pero no puede hablar, la fuerza se drena rápido de su vida.

Tony tiene miedo de todo lo que deja atrás. Tiene miedo de no estar allí para proteger a quienes ama.

Entonces aparece ella.

Su gentileza hace efecto en Peter cuando le toma por los hombros y lo aleja con lentitud, mas su mirada sólo está fija en Tony.

Los ojos de Pepper están rojos.

_Son lágrimas de alegría. Odio buscar trabajo._

— ¿Viernes?—la le voz tiembla. Potts también tiene miedo.

**Signos vitales: graves.**

Pepper ahoga su sollozo, lo retiene en el medio de su garganta, lo empuja hacia dentro porque se está enfrentando a la peor de sus pesadillas y tiene que ser fuerte, tiene que demostrarle que será fuerte sin importar lo que pase.

— Estaremos bien —así que Pepper alivia ese pendiente que siempre ha dado insomnio a Tony, le asegura que no habrá más peligro y él cree en ella. Sabe que será fuerte porque lo ha sido desde que llegó a su vida. Sabe que Peter lo es. Sabe que Morgan está creciendo para serlo. Tendrán a Rhodey como su base segura tal como siempre lo fue para él. Su familia estará bien. Él cree en ella. — Ya puedes descansar.

Pepper es firme. Sujeta su propio corazón con fuerza y lo obliga a mantenerse en su sitio cuando el último aliento de Tony anuncia que ha fallecido. El reactor se apaga. Pepper se inclina a él y besa largamente su mejilla.

Las lágrimas son silenciosas, las ha previsto, porque ella lo sabía incluso antes que él mismo lo supiera.

Antes que el mundo tuviera siquiera la mínima sospecha.

Tony Stark era un héroe.

Y moriría como uno.

ㅤ

ㅤ

_Yes, that would be all, Miss Potts._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pepper Potts es la mujer más fuerte del UCM, nada ni nadie podrá hacerme pensar lo contrario._

_Gracias por leer._

**_Love you 3000,_**

**_Keehl._**


End file.
